The goal of this research is an understanding of how DNA molecules are coiled in chromosomes and the relationship to gene activity. In addition to work proposed previously, experiments will be done to distinguish between specific and statistical distributions of nucleosomes in the vicinity of coding sequences. The experiments will involve restriction enzyme digestion of chromatin, sucrose gradient sedimentation, and blotting and hybridization with defined DNA sequences.